smitefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cupido
|Tipo = Ataque de Longa Distância, Físico |Classe = |Prós = Alto Dano Individual, Alta Regeneração |Data de Lançamento = 17 de Agosto de 2012 |Favor = 1,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 445 |Vida por Nível = 72 |Mana = 230 |Mana por Nível = 39 |Velocidade = 365 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 55 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 0.95 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 1.8 |Dano = 35 |Dano por Nível = 2.3 |Contribuição de Poder = 100 |Tipo de Poder = Físico |Progressão = Nenhuma |Física = 11 |Proteção Física por Nível = 3 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0.9 |HP5 = 8 |HP5 por Nível = 0.67 |MP5 = 4.6 |MP5 por Nível = 0.35 }} Uma flecha do arco do Cupido, o rechonchudo Deus do Amor, faz qualquer um se entregar à paixão e ao desejo. Cupido, como era chamado pelos romanos, é filho de Vênus e Marte, ou Afrodite e Ares, como eram conhecidos pelos gregos. Ele é o Deus do amor e desejo, voando com suas pequenas asas, atirando flechas com pontas apaixonantes em todas as criaturas da terra. Quando atingido por uma de suas flechas, homens e bestas se apaixonam pela próxima coisa na qual colocarem os olhos. Sem a mira precisa de Cupido, não haveria amor nesse mundo, que é precisamente o que aconteceu quando Cupido se apaixonou. Psiquê era uma mortal de beleza surpreendente, que deixou Vênus terrivelmente enciumada. Vênus ordenou a Cupido que a acertasse com um flecha e então providenciou que Psiquê se apaixonasse por uma aranha. Invisível, Cupido relutantemente foi até Psiquê enquanto ela dormia, entretanto, ela acordou e o enxergou, apesar da sua invisibilidade. Surpreso, Cupido se cortou com sua flecha e imediatamente se apaixonou por Psiquê. Furiosa, Vênus não permitiu que Cupido se casasse com Psiquê, então ele parou de disparar suas flechas e as pessoas pararam de se apaixonar... e deixaram de adorar Vênus. Em pânico, a Deusa da beleza cedeu e Cupido voltou ao seu trabalho. Psiquê foi levada a um lugar secreto. Cupido a visitava apenas à noite, para que ela não visse quem ele era. Temendo que ele fosse um monstro terrível, Psiquê esperou até Cupido adormecer e acendeu um lampião. Surpresa com o que encontrou, ela acidentalmente se arranhou com uma das flechas de Cupido e se apaixonou por ele. Vênus não gostou disso e proibiu Psiquê de ver seu filho, forçando-a a enfrentar uma série de desafios impossíveis, que Psiquê só pôde completar com a ajuda de forças místicas. Finalmente, Cupido implorou a Júpiter que intervisse. Casualmente, ele declarou que Psiquê e Cupido poderiam ficar juntos. E assim Cupido deu a Psiquê um pouco de ambrosia, que a tornou imortal, para que o Deus do Amor pudesse viver feliz para sempre. e também aplicam um atordoamento de 1s. |Detalhes = é uma habilidade passiva de vantagem que afeta Cupido. *O dano por estoque é de 2%. *O máximo de estoque é 8. *A duração do atordoamento é de 1 segundo. |Informação Adicional = *Usar ou com os estoques no máximo reduzirá a zero os estoques. Usar irá reiniciar os estoques em qualquer número. |Vídeo = Cupido Passiva }} é um projétil que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *A lentidão é de 20%. *O coração explode após 3s. *O Raio da explosão é 20. |Informação Adicional = *Com os estoques da passiva não completa, o dano será de . Com os estoques completos, o dano será de . |Vídeo = Cupido Habilidade 1 |Custo = 70/75/80/85/90 de mana |Recarga = 10s }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta aliados. *A cura é de por cada coração. *A mana regenerada é de por cada coração. *A duração dos corações é de 8 segundos. |Informação Adicional = *Com a passiva completamente estocada, cada coração cura . *A colisão com o mapa pode afetar o posicionamento dos corações, permitindo jogadores colocarem os corações mais pertos e juntos quando a habilidade é utilizada contra uma parede. |Vídeo = Cupido Habilidade 2 |Custo = 50 de mana |Recarga = 14s }} é uma habilidade de corrida que afeta Cupido e aliados. *O aumento no movimento é de 30%. *A velocidade de ataque ganha é de 10/15/20/25/30%. |Informação Adicional = *Cupido não poderá usar essa habilidade caso seja atingido por: ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 3s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 4s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 2s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 0.6s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 5s caso permaneça na área de efeito). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba após a detonação da habilidade). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 3s caso permaneça na área de efeito). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2s). ** de (o efeito de Aleijado acaba em 1.15/1.3/1.45/1.6/1.75s). |Vídeo =Cupido Habilidade 3 |Custo = 70 de Mana |Recarga = 19/18/17/16/15s }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *A lentidão é de 35%. *A duração da hipnose é de 2.5s. *O raio dessa habilidade 35. |Informação Adicional = *Com os estoques da passiva completo, o dano será de . * Aleija inimigos e impedirá as seguintes habilidades de serem usadas: ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . ** de . |Vídeo = Cupido Habilidade 4 |Custo = 80/90/100/110/120 de mana |Recarga = 90s }} Padrão= |-|Ninfo da Floresta= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Cupido_Ninfo_da_Floresta_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diabinho= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Cupido_Diabinho_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Apaixonado= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Cupido_Apaixonado_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Fuwa Sortudo= |-|Abelhinha= |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Cupido_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Cupido_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Cupido é conhecido como Eros pelos gregos''. *''Cupido é filho de Vênus e Marte. *''Por um curto período, Cupido foi um Deus de Dano Mágico, mas acabou sendo alterado no que ele é hoje, um Deus de Dano Físico. *''A citação de saúde baixa "I keep bleeding love.. Ouch!" de Cupido é uma referência à música Bleeding Love de Leona Lewis. *''A citação "Love is a battlefield!" de Cupido é uma referência à música Love Is a Battlefield da cantora Pat Benatar. *''A provocação "Shot to the heart and I'm to blame, baby" de Cupido é uma versão ligeiramente alterada de uma linha na canção You Give Love a Bad Name de Jon Bon Jovi. *''A provocação "Ei ei, é o fim. Oh cupido pra longe de mim." de Cupido é uma referência a música Estúpido Cupido de Celly Campello. *''A piada "É melhor ter amado e vencido do que ter amado e perdido, seu perdedor." de Cupido é uma referência ao poema In Memoriam A.H.H.'' de Alfred, Lord Tennyson. en: Cupid es: Cupido pl: Cupid zh: 丘比特 Cupid Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Romanos Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Longa Distância Categoria:Deuses Físicos Categoria:Deuses Caçadores Categoria:Deuses de Alto Dano Individual Categoria:Deuses de Alta Regeneração